Back To what We were
by NathanPeytonFirstLove
Summary: They have known each other since they were both 6 years old but he moved away when he was 10 now hes back will they be the same total NP
1. he's back and he's still mine

She remembers him from so long ago sharing lunches with him, ,playing with him when they were both 6 years old. She remember that he was her best friend they knew everything about each other. When her mother died when she was 8, she remembers that he would come over every day to make sure she was okay. She remembers everything about him. She Remembers that He moved away when they were both 10 years old and now he's back

Does He Remember Me? She asked herself as she looked at him with caring eyes and looked away when he turned to look at her. God it's been years she thought to herself. I was 10 when he moved from my life and now I'm 16. 6 damn years she thought he walked away he thought that maybe she didn't live here anymore in tree hill. Maybe she moved after I did he thought he always was insecure of himself."PEYTON" her best friend,Brooke Davis yelled from a mile away he turned from walking into his house, that's her name he thought maybe she's still here. Maybe we can catch up from 6 years apart he thought "common Peyton lets go to cheer practice" Brooke Davis told her. She rolled her eyes she knew she had to but for some reason she didn't really want to go to cheer practice. She wanted to stay and look at him maybe talk to him and ask him if he remember her. What if he says no she thought to her self. That would break my heart like it did when he moved away."okay B Lets go let me just go change into sweets and into a tee shirt" Brooke gave her a nod and she ran passed him. He watched him as she ran into her house. Maybe that's her it's the same house he thought. She changed into some black sweats and into a blue tee and ran bumped into him and she fell down as well as him "oh my god I'm so sorry" he didn't say anything she got up ,lend him a hand and he got up "again so sorry I better watch where I am going" she said "well I got to go" she walked away "BROOKE WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled "IN YOUR CAR BITCH" she ran to her car and got in. she loved the comet, not only because it was her first car because she wanted it to be her only car for the rest of her life. And she drove to her high school with her best friend

why couldn't I say anything to her he thought I know that's her. I would recognize those big green eyes anywhere he thought. He walked to the high school he could have taken his car but he didn't he wanted to walk. He loved to walk., it was still early and he went into the gym to maybe play basketball but instead he saw her there with the whole cheer leading squad but no other girl stood out to him. It was only her, peyton sawyer the girl he had spend his whole childhood with and hoped to someday marry.

He hadn't met anyone like her before sure she was a bitch, but she had attitude he had called it "the attitude I will have to get use to" when they were young. She was a bitch with a attitude that looked like an angel. With her curly hair and green eyes that just drove him crazy.

God she's still as beautiful as I remember he thought to himself.

"_i don't want you to go Nate" she had said when she was 10. _

" _look peyton I don't to go but I have to go" _

"_we always be friends right? I mean if we met years from now we will catch up and tell each other about our lives without each other?" _

"_always peyton I will always be your best friend" he had taken her face into his hands_

_they both were sad they didn't want to leave each other. _

" _I have to go but I want you to have this" he gave her a necklace with half a heart with a N _

"_Nathan I love it what's the n stand for?" she had asked that day_

"_Nathan the other half has a P For" he paused for a moment _

"_Peyton" She said. _

"_Blondie I gotta remember you so the P got to stand for you , my peyton" _

_She smiled._

" _peyton we will always have each other I promise." _

"_i love you peyton" _

"_I love you too" she said,but he was gone. ._

He always wore that necklace it meant everything to him.

"Practice is over" Brooke Davis Announced to the squad."game tomorrow party Friday" they all left the only people in the gym were Nathan and Peyton. She was sore from yesterday's Practice.

She didn't notice he was there she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Blondie?"

"who's there?" she asked

he didn't answer

"great that's what I need hearing Nate's voice."

she began to walk.

"Blondie I'm up here."

she turned around and looked at the bleachers, she was shocked.

"NATHAN" she yelled.

He chuckled. He truly had missed her.

She smiled at him

"missed me?"

"Nah.."

"oh I see how you are " she chuckled

"of course I've missed you"

He ran down the bleachers,Picked her up and spunned her around.

She giggled and put her hands around his neck

a moment later he put her down

they both chuckled and smiled at each other

"are you back for good Nate"

he pretended to think about it

"you bet to hell I am I can't leave you again ever"

she smiled and hugged him

She saw the necklace with the P and she smiled but he didn't see it

and that brought him down and she noticed that "what wrong? Do you

not want to see me?"

"god peyton you know I do but your not wearing your necklace the one

that I gave you with a N in it "

"you mean this one?" she pulled it from under her shirt

" I never take it off since you gave it to me it means the world to me"

"but why you hide it?"

"because I don't want to kill myself when I'm cheering because it's dangerous for it to be out you can either take it off or leave it on but put it under your shirt"

Nathan had his peyton smile back she was the only person who could actually make him smile the real smile he had not the fake one everyone else sees.

"P.S you want to go for lunch and catch up?"

"sure I'd love to N.S"

and they went off to the place they met when they were 6. the classy but kiddish restaurant Mars A Ville. (author Note: Not a real restaurant name I made the name up)

_(flashback) _

"_hi I'm Nathan Scott" He said when he was 6. _

"_Hello I'm Peyton Sawyer "_

"_wanna play with me P.S?"_

"_I'd Love to N.S" _

_Anna Sawyer (_author note: this is when NP is 6 and peyton mom is alive,still) _looked at her daughter being chased around the place by a boy she didn't know but she didn't care "looks like it's going to be hard to get her out of her now"_

"_a BOY???" Larry Sawyer questioned "When that happened? She's 6 not 16 I thought I had 10 years until that"Anna Sawyer laughed "She just made a friend she's not going to kiss im and make babies or anything like that" _

_Nathan and Peyton had chased each other around and now they were playing basketball, of course Nathan Scott was a natural "hey no fair" Peyton said " I almost made that. _

_He chuckled. "it bounced off and hit me" _

"_yeah sorries about that" _

"_it's okay let just go play something else before you hit me again with a ball" she giggled. _

_AN HOUR LATER. _

"_your fun sawyer wanna play with me all summer?" _

"_sure I'd love to" _

"_Great. Where you live?" _

"_Blue house close to a high school" _

"_OK ill stop by tomorrow" _

_(end of flashback) _

they saw too many kids so they decided not to go into Mars A Ville.

And go eat at a Teenage Place to eat at the mall.

"so what have you been up to Nate? " she had said while trying to stuff a double cheese burger in her mouth _she's still the same as I remember eats the same, beautiful, amazing, still has that curly mess of hair and those eyes oh those eyes that can make me go weak on the knee ooh fuck she asked you a question what was it ? Um what your name? No she already knows that hell she knows my middle, and last name , lucky number and my favorite sport... those eyes.... FUCK what was that question _

"Nate...what have you been up to?"

"oh you know I meet this girl named Paris and she's like my best friend now"

"you've replaced me???"

"yep,yes I have so sorry"

she pouted.

_Oh that face. That kills me every time. Stop with that face peyton. Stop it don't make me tickle you he thought wait you can't hear me. God that sad but beautiful face. Face I would have died to see in the last 6 years face that I didn't want to leave 6 years ago face I came back to see face I want to see....forever... _

"I'm just kidding your my only best friend"

" Aw good you can never replace a Peyton Sawyer"

He rolled his eyes.

They had spend the whole day together first they went to lunch.

" I haven't been to the beach in a while" admitted Peyton.

" I have it reminded me of you."

she looked at him sincerely "it does?"

"it reminds me of you,us and our years spend splashing each other and such no one could ever take that away from me"

She smiled him."wanna go in Royal, just like old times"

"oh hell yeah" he right there and then had picked peyton sawyer up the girl who he'd know most of his life. The girl who he couldn't forget, didn't want to even forget, the girl who he wanted.... and ran toward the ocean and dived in with peyton by his side. She had giggled. _Tell her you love her tell her you had loved her since the first day you met her. _He thought _but what if she doesn't feel the same way what if she's with someone else, then ask her you fool. _He thought then came up from under the water.

"so peyton you seeing anyone? Anyone I might want to kill because they have the most _amazing and wonderful _girl in the planet, _the girl I'm in love with_"he thought to himself. "nope. I'm not seeing anyone not dating anyone._ Because ive been longing for you Nate I'm deeply and madly in love with __you "_she thought to herself. He felt some relieve in it because he didn't want to share Peyton, his peyton, his girl."but I am amazing and wonderful thanks for noticing" she joked trying to ignore her feelings for him._ I love you Nathan royal Scott she thought _they both smiled at each other trying to ignore there feelings for each other. He walked her home, they hugged no matter how bad they both wanted to kiss each other . "I'll see you Blondie" She smiled " I'll See you Player" he rolled his eyes at her. She walked in after there goodbye but stopped at the door_ he walked into my life again and yet again he has me weak to my knees she thought, how am I going to manage walking with him? GOD why does he have to be so irresistible? _She managed to get upstairs and into the bed without fainting of failing of any sorts. Her room had one picture of them the rest was in a photo book Named. _Blondie and Player Age 6-10_. she grabbed it and saw that he was always there for her there was a picture her mother, anna sawyer had took when they were at Mars A ville. When they met "aww I was so cute" she said. And when they were getting to know each other, and growing in _love.. _the last picture is when he left 6 years ago and the last hug and after he was gone peyton crying. She put it away feeling _love _for this guy not just love for him as a friend but love for him as a friend,lover, and whatever else she is to him _how am I going to tell him that I love him? She thought I truly do love him. He's everything to me... _she thought as she drifted to sleep that night the dream had been of her and nathan when they were younger nathan chasing her around and picking her up and running towards the lake and jumping in with peyton in his arms.


	2. I'm In Love with my best friend

peyton sawyer woke up to a smile on her face from the dream she had last night.

she dreamed of spending her life with that raven star boy, with brown eyes and that

grin and knocks her off her feet, she loves that boy hell she has** always loved that boy **

she doesnt think she has stopped nor does she believe that she ever will she loves that boy

like romeo loves juliet, like her mom loved her dad if i Imagine a future moment in my life where all my dreams come know it's the greatest moment and i experience it with one person. you know who's standing next to me

she asked herself, the boy who i shared lunches with when i was little, the boy who protected me when other people were making fun of me the boy i fell in love with since day one and i still love today... so who's that person standing

next to me..it's nathan it _**has always been nathan.. **_and it will always be him.

Nathan scott woke up to a empty bed and apartment, he was always alone he moved back not cuz his parent wanted to his parent are still where he moved he just got enough money to move to tree hill to see those beautiful face along with those curls and green eyes,i'm in love with her and i dont know if she loves me back or how to find out but i will he promises himself. i have to figure things out but If she loves me and I love her... What's there to figure out?

people think that if you love somebody hard enough,then everything's gonna work might be right but for now i don't know if people are right or if people are wrong... its something i have to figure out because i love that girl... i'm _**in love **_with that girl and i'm going to marry that girl someday i just gotta figure out how. how to tell her,how to let her know, how to marry her,

damn being nathan scott is hard work... i gotta get my girl,my peyton, my life, my future, my _**everything**_ he just need to know how to get her...


End file.
